All Mixed Up
by Knight of Rust
Summary: What happens when the team starts behaving differently and Jamie is left confused?  R&R please.


This is just some random idea that ran through my head that I just had to get out. I know it makes no sense whatsoever (It's not even supposed to!) and I will be the first to admit that I'm not that much of a writer. This will probably leave me with a bunch of flames but I don't care.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids, and probably never will.

In case you can't tell, thoughts: '' while speech: ""

* * *

Jamie woke up late in the afternoon as the sun's rays hit him dead on through the window. He stretched and yawned before getting up out of the bed with a glance at the clock, which the alarm hadn't gone off, and almost immediately woke as he thought, 'My alarm didn't go off! ...I wonder why Bit hasn't thrown Leena into one of her tantrums yet.'

This, of course, made him curious.

As he got dressed he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, it had become so habitual to wake up to Leena screaming at Bit as she chased him around for one thing or another that he never had to set an alarm clock. So he headed out of his room and headed to the kitchen, expecting the mayhem to start any moment as he neared the kitchen door. After he heard voices coming from inside he stopped, it definitely wasn't the usual.

"Go ahead and eat all the cookies you want to Bit, I don't mind." Said a voice that only could have belonged to Leena. 'Is she sick or something?' Jamie couldn't imagine what might have gotten into Leena. 'She _never _offers Bit any of her cookies.'

"Really?! You mean it? I can eat as many as I want to? Alright!" came Bit's response, followed up by a sound that could only be Bit scarfing down a cookie. "Thanks Leena!"

Jamie could only stand there and blink before coming back to reality, even though it hardly felt like it, as he walked into the kitchen. "Umm... Good morning" Jamie said as he glanced at the giant pile of cookies that he could only assume was the whole stash.

"Mornin Jamie, hey where were you for breakfast this morning?" Asked Bit between a mouthful of cookies.

"Yeah we were worried about you. It's not like you to sleep in." Leena followed Bit's lead and took a bite of another cookie.

"Yeah I'm sure that's it, you probably just waited at the table wondering when the food would show up." Jamie headed towards the cupboards and started pouring himself some cereal. Seeing as it was already too late for breakfast he wouldn't even bother with that.

"Oh come on Jamie, we could have lived without breakfast. Besides we made our own." Bit smiled as he finished a cookie only to start on another one.

Jamie stayed silent. 'Okay, something is seriously wrong here." Jamie poured the milk and got out a spoon before sitting at the table and ate silently, watching the two going back and forth. Both being uncharacteristically nice.

"Oh Bit, I never thanked you for pushing me out of the way of the Helcat's line of fire in the last battle, those missiles would have costed me quite a bit in repairs." Now Jamie could only stare silently at the two Zoid pilots. 'Leena thanking... Bit?'

"Hey it was no prob, I couldn't just let them hit you ya know." Not even finished with his cereal, a still stunned Jamie got up and started getting ready to do the dishes until Bit noticed and started talking. "Hey Jamie, why don't you let me handle that?"

Jamie stood completely still, stunned. 'Bit had offered to do dishes? With nothing to force him to ask in the first place?' Jamie started walking towards the kitchen door. "I-I think I need to lay down for a bit." With that he started hurrying towards his room, his eyes staring at the ground.

Before he got out of earshot he heard Leena make a comment to Bit. "You think he's alright? He seemed a bit out of it."

"Morning Jamie." Jamie looked up off the ground and straight at Brad, who was holding the usual coffee mug, although it appeared to be empty. He didn't look like his usual self, but he also didn't seem to be going crazy either.

'Finally! Something normal!' "Good morning Brad. You know what's up with Bit and Leena?" Jamie hoped that Brad could shed some light on the situation.

"What's wrong with them? I have no idea what's wrong with them. But I can tell you what's wrong with this base." Brad got a look of anxiety on his face. "We're all out of coffee! How can I make it through the day without my precious coffee!?"

Jamie started backing away from Brad slowly, a nervous chuckle escaping his throat as Brad was getting a more and more crazed look by the second. 'Ok... So much for Brad being normal today.' "Well why don't you just umm... go to the store and buy some more?"

"Buy some more, yes that would be the perfect plan wouldn't it. But no, my Shadow Fox wouldn't get me there fast enough, I need coffee now... But perhaps..." Brad looked up at Jamie and started heading towards the hanger.

Jamie suddenly got nervous about Brad. Knowing that the Liger Zero wouldn't let Brad control him and that Leena's Gun Sniper couldn't even keep up with the full speed of the Shadow Fox, Jamie came up with one conclusion. "NOOOO! NOT MY RAYNOS!!"

Kicking it into high gear, Jamie got there seconds too late to see Brad flying off in the Raynos and headed towards the nearest town, breaking the sound barrier on his way there. Leaving Jamie standing in the hot desert sun, utterly perplexed by how his day was going so far.

After a few minutes of staring after his Raynos, Jamie finally started moving again. Head down, feet hardly coming off the floor. Once again his Zoid had been taken by a member of his own team. "What is with everyone today. It's like I stepped into another world or something. I gotta find Doc, maybe he knows what's going on here."

"What was that Jamie?" Doctor Toros walked up to Jamie. He looked very pleased with himself.

"Do you have any idea what's going on with Bit and Leena?"

"What makes you think that somethings wrong?"

"Well, Leena was sharing her cookies with Bit. I mean she actually said that he could have as many as he wanted."

"And that means something is wrong... Why?"

Jamie sweatdropped as the Doc started walking again until he made it to the hanger doors. "Doc, do you even pay attention to Bit and Leena?"

"Of course I do, they've been together for a couple weeks now."

Jamie's eyes went wide. 'Did he just say they were... Together?' "I think... I think I'm going to go lay down for a bit."

"You alright Jamie? You haven't even seen my surprise." The doc shielded his eyes as sand started kicking up in the distance. After a few seconds a Gustav carrying a large cargo crate pulled up to the base.

"Doc... What did you buy?"

The doc turned to Jamie and laughed, ignoring the question as he walked up to the driver and signed the sheet, handing him the money as well.

"Doc... What did you buy and how much is this going to set us back?" Jamie stared as the cargo crate opened up when the Gustav drove away. Sitting inside was four 108 mm cannons stared back at him.

"These are the new Impact Cannons. I saw them in the catalog and I just couldn't help myself. They would be the perfect addition to your Raynos!" The doc seemed adamant about not talking about the money involved.

Jamie sighed and lowered his head. 'Well at least the Doc seems to be acting normal today.'

"But if you don't like it Jamie we can send it back."

'... I spoke too soon.' Jamie stared at Doctor Toros before just turning and started to walk away. 'First Leena shares her cookies and thanks Bit for saving her... Bit offers to do dishes.. Then Brad goes crazy and takes my Raynos to get some coffee. Now I learn that Leena and Bit are dating and Doc's offering to send back parts?' "WHAT'S GOING ON AROUND HERE!!"

"Jamie... What's your Raynos doing on the news?" Jamie looked up and saw Bit looking out the door at him. He quickly ran into the room and stared at the tv where a pretty new reporter was standing on the scene.

"Earlier today, a crazed coffee enthusiast crash landed a green Raynos into the heart of New Hope City. The Raynos has been identified as a Zoid registered to the Blitz team and the pilot has been identified as Brad Hunter, a mercenary working for the Blitz team."

Jamie stared at the tv, not taking in any of the words the reporter was saying but just staring at his crashed Raynos. "You alright Jamie?" Jamie turned towards the couch to see Leena and Bit cuddling on the couch. He blinked before heading out the door.

"Yeah I just need some sleep I guess." He headed to his room and layed down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Seconds later he heard a crashing sound.

"BIT CLOUD COME BACK HERE WITH THAT COOKIE!!" The unmistakable sound of Leena chasing Bit around the base came through his door and invaded his room. He jolted awake and looked around.

The sun was down and the clock claimed that it was in the middle of the night, Jamie relaxed and layed back down. "That had to be the weirdest dream I ever had. Good thing it's over." Jamie closed his eyes when a loud CRACK echoed through the base as Leena once again massacred Bit's spine. And Jamie was soon asleep again.

* * *

If you could read it all until you got to the ending, I congratulate you. As I've stated I'm not much of a writer but I hope to get better as I write more and more. Flames are expected, but good reviews (As improbable as that seems) are welcome as well.

Till next time,

The Pitbull


End file.
